


Strong

by thewishingdragon



Series: Word of the Day Stories [4]
Category: Heathers (1988), Heathers: The Musical - Murphy & O'Keefe
Genre: Cuban/Italian Veronica, F/F, Veronica could absolutely bench her gfs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-19
Updated: 2018-02-19
Packaged: 2019-03-21 01:04:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13729845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewishingdragon/pseuds/thewishingdragon
Summary: As always, feedback is appreciated! Feel free to leave a comment! Also, you can send me prompts and asks on tumblr at shanes-scribbles!I hope you liked the story!





	Strong

When the Heathers had started dating Veronica, they were surprised at all the new things they learned about her. For instance, she has anxiety, her favorite color is purple, she likes gardening, she knows sign language, and she’s an amazing cook. They loved learning new things about their girlfriend. Every time they learned something new, it was like they fell for her all over again.

She liked learning about them too, it seemed. She loved asking them questions about themselves and just listening. It was a bit embarrassing seeing her full attention focused on them at first, but eventually they’d all gotten used to Veronica watching them intently as they talked about their passions and hobbies.

“Every relationship is a learning experience,” Veronica had said one day, “Being in a romantic relationship is all about learning what you can about who your partner is and what they like, even though you’ll never know everything about them. There’s always going to be something you never knew, and falling in love is finding that person you want to spend the rest of your life learning about.”

They were beginning to understand what Veronica meant. With every new thing they learned about her, they found themselves wanting to know more.

When they found out that Veronica was in Weight Training as her last class of the day instead of getting a free period, they decided to use _their_ free period at the end of the day to visit her in class.

They’d just arrived in the weight room when they heard the coach say “Alright, everyone. Today’s leg day. Pair up with someone to be your spotter and start warming up.”

The Heathers slipped quietly into a corner and watched as Veronica and Martha paired up together.

“Oh my god,” Chandler muttered.

Veronica was wearing a sports bra and yoga pants, and her hair was tied in a loose ponytail.

“Look at her abs,” Mac whispered, “I didn’t know she had abs like that.”

Veronica grinned at Martha and the two started stretching. Sure enough, Veronica’s abdominal muscles were beautifully toned. _All_ of her muscles were toned.

“God she could probably crush a watermelon with her bare hands,” Duke said.

Chandler and Mac hummed in agreement, before Mac let out a gasp.

“Oh god,” she said, “She has a navel piercing.”

Duke and Chandler’s eyes widened.

“Holy shit,” they said in unison.

Duke made a strangled choking sound as Veronica did a split.

Chandler patted her back sympathetically.

“Do you think she could bench press us?” Mac asked, gazing intently at Veronica’s arms.

Duke groaned. “Don’t say shit like that. Now _I’m_ wondering if she can bench press us too!”

Chandler let out a rather undignified squeak as she locked eyes with Martha, who smiled before taking in their flushed faces. Martha glanced down at Veronica, who was still stretching, before turning back to the Heathers with a smirk. She leaned down to whisper something in Veronica’s ear, grinning at the Heathers when Veronica nodded enthusiastically.

“Oh god, Martha’s plotting something,” Duke said, “This isn’t gonna be good.”

They watched as Veronica got up from where she’d been stretching and approached the coach. Upon hearing what Martha had presumably said to her, the coach nodded and patted Veronica on the shoulder.

“Listen up,” She said, “We’re gonna do something a little different today. How do you all feel about a squatting contest?”

There was a general sound of assent from the students in the room, before the coach clapped her hands together.

“Alright! The way this is going to go is, you’re gonna compete with your spotter to see which of you can do the most squats, and then the winners will compete against the others to see who can do the most with more weight, and so on, until we have a winner. First up, Dunnstock and Sawyer, get up here and show us what you can do.”

The Heathers watched, mesmerised, as Veronica lifted the barbell onto her shoulders and started doing squats. They vaguely registered the fact that Martha was also doing squats, but they weren’t quite able to tear their gazes away from Veronica’s legs long enough to see how she was faring.

If her abs had looked good, her legs looked _phenomenal._ Chandler had to suppress a gasp as she watched her muscles flex.

“ _Jesus,_ ” Mac whispered, “It’s like Martha’s trying to kill us.”

“I dunno about you,” Duke said, “But I’m fine with dying like this.”

Chandler hummed in agreement.

Finally, Martha gave up, and Veronica won. The Heathers were more than a little disappointed when Veronica put down the barbell and went to sit against the wall.

“She barely even broke a sweat,” Chandler murmured in amazement.

“ _Christ_ ,” Duke muttered.

They hardly paid attention to the other pairs competing until Veronica was called up again to compete against Courtney. The two shook hands politely before lifting the barbells and starting again.

The Heathers were sure this could be considered a form of torture. There was their girlfriend, doing squats like it was nothing, and here they were, watching and trying not to alert her to their presence. They’d known she worked out, but they didn’t know she was so _strong._

The competition lasted a few more rounds, with the Heathers trying desperately to maintain their composure whenever Veronica was competing, until they reached the final round.

Veronica had managed to work up a bit of a sweat, but it was nothing compared to how much the other students were sweating at this point. She shook hands with her opponent politely before lifting the barbell and letting it settle on her shoulders.

“How much weight even is that?” Duke wondered aloud.

“About 200 pounds,” Martha said.

Chandler and Mac gasped in surprise, while Duke visibly jumped.

“Sorry,” Martha chuckled, “Enjoying the show?”

Duke glared. “You’re evil.”

Martha giggled, sitting down next to the trio. “Nah. Devious, maybe, but not evil. Besides, you were already here ogling her, I figured it might be more fun this way.”

Chandler scoffed, “That’s-”

“Shhh!” Martha hissed, “Look, she’s about to win!”

Their eyes immediately snapped to where Veronica was standing, grinning as her opponent gave up, before doing a few more reps and finally setting the barbell down, congratulating the person she’d been competing against.

“Alright!” The coach called, “That’s it for today! Everybody go ahead to the lockers and get ready to go. The bell’s gonna ring in ten minutes.”

At that, the other students got up and started towards the locker rooms, chattering excitedly about what they were going to do over the weekend.

“That’s my cue,” Martha announced, standing up, “You should hurry to wherever you usually meet Ronnie after school. Wouldn’t want to look suspicious, after all.” She winked at them one last time before making her way to the locker rooms.

* * *

 

A while later, the Heathers were standing in the student parking lot when they saw Veronica jogging towards them.

“Hey there, Hermosa,” Veronica grinned, leaning down to press a kiss to Duke’s cheek.

“Hey Koala Bear,” Duke laughed.

Veronica chuckled, kissing Mac on the forehead. “Hi Honeybee.”

Mac giggled. “Hi Teddy Bear.”

“And hello to _you,_ Tesoro,” Veronica smiled, tilting Chandler’s face up to press a quick kiss to her lips.

Chandler smiled into the kiss, “Hi there Bon-bon. How was your day?”

Veronica beamed. “It was so good! I found out I aced my English midterm, and then in Chem, Mr. Davenport lit his desk on fire for a demonstration!”

Duke cackled. “That sounds amazing!”

Veronica grinned, stepping close to wrap her arms around Duke. “And then at lunch, I got to spend time with my _gorgeous, talented, amazing_ girlfriends.”

Duke blushed, pressing her face to Veronica’s shoulder.

Veronica chuckled. “And then in Weight Training, Coach had us do a squats competition and I won! I hardly even broke a sweat, too!” At this, she beamed with pride, and the Heathers were struck by just how _cute_ Veronica could be.

“Yeah,” Mac said, “We uh, we saw that.”

Veronica’s eyes widened a bit in curiosity. “Really?”

Mac nodded.

Chandler cleared her throat nervously. “You told us you decided to take Weight Training instead of having a free period, so we decided to go see you.”

Veronica smiled. “What did you think?”

“We _thought,_ ” Duke said, looking up from where she was still being held in Veronica’s arms, “That you looked _unreasonably_ hot the entire fucking time.”

Veronica felt a slow smirk spread across her face. “Did you, now? Well then, maybe I could show you just how strong I am.” As soon as she said this, Veronica swept Duke off her feet and into her arms bridal style. “How’s that?”

Duke squeaked, her face flushing bright red before blurting, “Can you carry me like this all the time?”

Veronica snorted. “Maybe not _all_ the time, but I can carry you sometimes.”

“God, you could _definitely_ bench press us,” Mac said.

Veronica laughed. “If you want, I’m down to try it,” she said, winking at the blonde.

* * *

 

Later, at Veronica’s house, the Heathers were sitting together in the living room while Veronica cooked dinner.

“We are so fucked,” Chandler muttered.

Duke and Mac nodded in agreement.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, feedback is appreciated! Feel free to leave a comment! Also, you can send me prompts and asks on tumblr at shanes-scribbles!
> 
> I hope you liked the story!


End file.
